


Slightly Awkward

by Juniper11



Series: Red [2]
Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward situations, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura finds herself in rather awkward situations...and unfortunately for Conner so does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry

A knock sounded on Sakura's door. She raised her head and looked toward where she heard the noise and sighed. She had been back in Metropolis for two weeks and had seen neither hide nor hair of her son voluntarily. At first she tried visiting him but realized that trying to force her way into his life wouldn't be the best of avenues. So she backed off reluctantly.

Sasuke had left, presumably to investigate Cadmus, the facility that brought Conner into life. He was still so very angry about what happened to the two of them that she didn't even bother to try and talk him out of it.

Sometimes you just had to let Sasuke be.

Sakura groaned, rose to her feet, and then stretched. She needed a break anyway. She had resumed her study of medicine in Clark's world. Batman had gotten in contact with Bruce Wayne and he, in turn, pulled some strings to get her back in school.

A lot of it was what she was accustomed to, but every now and then she'd stumble across information and diseases that she knew nothing of. The tiring part was filtering through that information.

Sakura opened the door, genjutsu intact, surprised to see Barry there. After she had injured Ms. Martian and she had seen the lost look on his face she didn't think he was on the pro-Sakura team anymore. It saddened her just as much as the thought of him betraying her did.

"Barry? What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and as usual it was contagious.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat." Sakura's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. A blush stained her cheeks. It was possible that she had completely lost track of time and she hadn't eaten all day. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sakura laughed and stepped aside allowing him to come inside. "Give me ten minutes to get ready."

Barry nodded although a part of him didn't believe that she could be ready in ten minutes-so he timed her. True to her word, Sakura exited her bedroom ten minutes later as promised surprising the speedster. Barry immediately rose to his feet at her reappearance and she beamed at him.

"So where are we going?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. Barry shrugged slightly. "Well, you probably know Metropolis a little better than I do. So I was hoping you'd recommend a place."

Sakura pursed her lips as a thought occurred to her. "Am I correct in assuming that you just ran over here from Central City?" Barry looked at her sheepishly. Sakura just shook her head. "Alright then. Let's go."

She was surprised when Barry interlaced his fingers with hers as they went on their way. It wasn't like she hadn't held hands with male friends before. It was just that it generally led to trouble. Sasuke's words about Barry wanting 'in her pants' invaded her mind. She hated when Sasuke was right.

"Barry?" Sakura said softly glancing at their intertwined hands as they walked down the street. Her heart was beating so hard she was certain the people who walked by them could hear it. Barry looked down at her and something in her voice made him pause.

"Yes?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and Barry couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Is this a date?"

Her question took him off guard. Perhaps that was what he heard in her voice and his face flushed at the implications.

"Do you…not want it to be?"

She hadn't really thought about it. Sakura was aware that Barry was an attractive man. She was always aware that technically she was a single woman. There was nothing to actually stop them except…

"It's a bad idea, Barry."

"Because you still love Clark?"

And because Sasuke will kill you…and enjoy it.

"You can't ignore the fact that I came back because of him."

"And can you ignore the fact that there's something between us?" Sakura bit her bottom lip again. "Sakura, if you keep doing that I'm going to kiss you. It's distracting."

Sakura slowly released her lip which in some ways, to Barry, was worse.

"I can't deny there's something between us Barry, but that something is called friendship."

Barry slowly released Sakura's hand. "Do you really believe that?"

Something in Sakura broke. He was serious. He seriously wanted them to try a relationship, he wanted them to date. His smile was gone and Barry without one was something to weep at.

"Barry don't make me do this."

Barry stepped back and little and said, "Right so…not a date, but still hungry. Let's go find something to eat."

And just like that the subject was dropped. He automatically took her no for an answer not to mention other men wouldn't have bothered to continue on with the offer of lunch.

Sakura nodded slowly and followed behind him lost in her thoughts. She was back in Metropolis because of Clark. She loved him, but she knew better than anyone that love alone wasn't enough to make a relationship work. Logically speaking, it would be in her best interests to let the idea of her and Clark together go. But even if she did that didn't mean she could just date Barry. She had Sasuke and Naruto to think about.

But could she ever find happiness with them again?

Sakura groaned inwardly and just decided to say screw it.

"Hey Barry?" He glanced back at her curiously. His expression was pleasant which disturbed her. It was like he was wearing a mask and throwing walls between them.

"Yes?"

"It's a date." A slow smile formed on Barry's lips and he slowly reached for her hand.

Sasuke was going to murk her.

:::

The decision for where to go to lunch was still left in her hands. The truth was she was about as familiar with Metropolis as Barry was—at least when it came to food. Most of time, when she went out with Clark she let him choose the place. The only place that stood out in her mind was the little Italian place she went with Clark when he told her that he could accept her for who she was if she could accept him and she definitely didn't want to take him there.

In the end, she decided upon a Mexican restaurant they just happened to pass by.

"So what have you been doing the past year?"

Sakura shrugged at the question. "Truthfully? Readjusting. Going from here to Konoha is a major culture shock."

"Are things that different?"

Sakura sighed and decided that if they were going to do this he needed to know the truth. "My first team mission when I came home was an assassination one which is weird because we're really not good at them."

His reaction wasn't what she thought it would be.

"So if someone offered you an assassination mission here would you take it?"

Sakura frowned. "Isn't that illegal here?"

"It is." Barry confirmed.

"Then no. I wouldn't. I obey the laws of the land."

"That's all that matters then. So why isn't your team good at them?"

"Because assassinating someone is an art form that has to be perfected. It takes planning and subtlety. My team is more…impulsive than that."

"I see. So your team…that guy who's with you now and the one that was here last time they're a part of your team?"

Sakura nodded. "We have one or three more depending upon who you ask."

"There's a big difference between one and three Sakura." Barry said with a grin. "And I'm asking you."

"Then three."

"Tell me about them."

Sakura regaled Barry with stories about Naruto and Sai that had him laughing so hard he was near tears. Although, he especially liked her stories about Yamato's scary face. They got along rather well. And the truth was:

It was the best date she had been on in a long time.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connor wonders what his mother's relationship is with this man, and what her relationship with his father was.

Conner had been embarrassed before. Black Canary tossing him as if he were as light as a feather was embarrassing. However, his current situation raised the bar on his embarrassment meter. Dark eyes stared at him with a single brow raised curiously, but that wasn't what got to Conner.

What got to him would be that when the man came to the door, he was in nothing but a towel that covered very little of his body. However, if he was honest with himself that wasn't what really bothered him. It was the fact he was very comfortable in various stages of undress with the woman who he was coming to identify as…his mother.

"Sakura, it's for you."

She came to the door shortly thereafter and looked at him shocked.

"Conner? What are you doing here?"

"I can come back."

He had no idea what they had been doing. He didn't want to know. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Sakura took in his red face and came to the correct conclusion as to what was going on in his mind immediately.

"Sasuke has no sense of modesty and an inflated ego. You're not the first person to show up when he's in such a state so just come on in and ignore him. I do."

Conner still didn't want to come in, but he did so anyway, after several minutes of urging from Sakura. The woman really did talk a lot.

He sat down at her invitation and she took a seat across from him and smiled at him beatifically.

"I'm glad you're here."

He wasn't so sure he shared the same sentiments, especially when they were joined seconds later by her previously naked 'friend'.

"Oh!" Sakura began. "The two of you haven't been formally introduced. Conner, this is my teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is my—" Her words faltered and she looked at Conner questioningly. Conner took a deep breath, then nodded, noting her face light up with joy. "This is my son Conner Kent."

Both males nodded their heads at each other.

Silence, an awkward one, settled over the room. Conner found that he couldn't look at either of them.

"So, what brings you here Conner? It's not that I'm not happy to see you," Sakura hastily reassured. "But our last meeting wasn't exactly pleasant."

"I'd like to know more about…"

"Shinobi?" Sasuke supplied. Conner wasn't particularly fond of having the words taken out of his mouth. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure he was fond of her 'teammate'. Then again, he wasn't sure of a lot of things lately.

"Can I talk to Sakura alone?"

"No." Sasuke replied bluntly causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"I said no Sakura. He can acknowledge that he's your son, but not that you're his mother. It's disrespectful."

"And you can't force him to acknowledge a relationship between the two of us!"

Conner rose to his feet uncomfortable with the confrontation. "I'll go."

"You can leave Conner," Sakura said, "But if you're leaving because we make you uncomfortable all I can say is that things won't get any better. Sasuke and I are always like this and ninety-eight percent of the time we're together."

Her words stunned him and yet he noticed a peace between the two of them that didn't make any sense. "But you said that you're teammates. How can you work together like this?"

"By acknowledging that nothing and no one is perfect." Sakura said gently. Conner slowly sat down once more. "You had questions."

"I did." Conner began slowly. "I wanted to know how you knew just by looking at me that I was your son."

"We didn't look at you and know." Sasuke answered. "You look nothing like her. We felt you and knew."

"Felt what?"

"Your chakra," Sakura answered. "It feels almost exactly like mine. I think that's because Superman is Kryptonian and therefore doesn't have chakra pathways like you and me. So it makes sense that you feel like me."

"What is chakra?"

"Chakra is life energy. Every living thing in our world, to some degree, has chakra. We need it in order to live. It's why chakra depletion is such a dangerous thing." As she said the last she turned and looked at Sasuke pointedly.

"How do I know if I'm running out?"

"Don't worry. It's not something that will happen and you're unaware of it. You'll feel it."

"But—"

"We'll teach you. Move on." Sasuke interrupted and Conner's eyes flashed, but Sakura merely laughed.

"Sorry Conner. If you let me, I'll go into a dissertation and he knows it. But he is right that we'll teach you, but only if you want to learn how to use the ninja arts. Otherwise, it's unnecessary."

"Sakura." Sasuke said warningly, but Sakura ignored him. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to teach the boy as it was his right to know his heritage. However, Sakura believed it was his right to make his own choice.

"Why?"

"Because by our standards you're a civilian. They don't use chakra like we do, so it's not detrimental to their health."

Conner nodded slowly. Sakura could sense the hesitation written all over him and wracked her brain to try and think of something that would comfort him, but came up with nothing.

"Your relationship with…Superman."

Sasuke stood up and left which startled Conner, but Sakura drew his attention back to her.

"What about it?" Conner shifted uncomfortably and Sakura smiled softly at Conner. She rose to her feet and moved to sit at his side. Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and he allowed her to take. She squeezed it lightly encouraging him without words to say what was on his mind.

"I know it's none of my business."

"If it's anyone's business, it's yours. Ask."

"Did you love him?"

Sakura didn't hesitate for a second in replying. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" Sakura's eyes grew wide at the question. It hadn't been the one she had been expecting. Who didn't love or at least respect Superman? Sadly, Sakura looked into his blue eyes so similar to his father's and knew of one person.

"Yeah, he's not…what I'd thought he'd be."

"And what did you think he'd be?"

"I don't know! A mentor, a friend, a…"

"A father?"

"…" Sakura could see he wasn't going to answer that question so she dropped it and considered it to be a taboo subject.

"Connor, listen. Let me tell you a little about Sasuke. Actually, this touches a little on our last conversation."

"What—"

"Does he have to do with anything?" Connor scowled. "Listen to what I have to say and you be the judge. In truth, I probably shouldn't be telling you this without his permission, but I am. Sasuke is in possession of what we call back home a Kekkei Genkai."

"What's that?"

'It basically means that he possesses a trait that no one else does. It's in their family line. So his future children have the potential to inherit it—but only his children. The problem comes in because people would do anything to possess his ability. They'd go so far as to steal his children in order to have it or worse. Stealing someone's ability can start a war back home. It's that serious." Sakura didn't feel the need to go into detail about Sasuke's actual ability or about the grave robbing that went on for doujutsu. She knew he'd get her point.

Sakura paused and waited for him to catch up with her train of thought.

"Superman's abilities were stolen."

"They were."

"Yours were too and you aren't...like him."

"I suppose, but you can steal something, but if you don't know how to use it, it's pointless isn't it?"

"Are you saying that if I could use my chakra then you'd feel that I had stolen something from you?"

Sakura sighed, seeing that he had come to that conclusion for the second time. "No. I'm saying I understand why it would make someone uneasy. Don't you?" Connor looked away. "I'm not going to make excuses for Superman. But I will say this. He's not a god. He can make bad decisions and mistakes. All a good person can do is forgive him for it."

"What about you? Are you going to forgive him for whatever he did to you?"

Sakura smiled sadly at Conner hating that he somehow knew that she felt she had been wronged. "How about this? If you forgive him, I will too."

:::

Shortly after Conner left Sasuke appeared once more and said, "One day you're going to regret letting your family cast your vote."

Sakura smiled at the last Uchiha. "Maybe one day, but I doubt it will be today."


	3. New Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently her beloved sensei had been a bad boy.

Her appearance, for some odd reason shocked Sakura although she should have expected her before anyone else.

"Welcome back." Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, said with a slight smile on her face.

Things had been awkward between them before she left. Diana was very pro-SuperSakura and hadn't liked it when Naruto and Sasuke had arrived to take her home. She hadn't exactly said goodbye to the Amazon either when she left, and so she expected things between them to continue to be awkward.

"It's good to be back." Sakura said and meant it. Things between her and Conner were a little shaky, but it was better than it had been before. She hadn't spoken to him about coming home with her. She was afraid such a thing would drive him away and she didn't want that. She wanted to keep her boy.

Sakura invited Diana inside who looked a little hesitant and Sakura took a guess as to why. "Sasuke's sleeping. As long as we are quiet, we won't awaken the sleeping dragon."

"I understand. So how have you been?"

"Life has been crazy, Diana. I suppose you've heard the news."

"About your love child with Superman?"

Sakura scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "Really, Diana?"

"I'm sorry. It had to be said." At Diana's solemn look Sakura had to stifle her uproarious laughter. Diana's eyes lit up and the last little bit of awkwardness faded between them.

"And how are things going with you and Batman?"

Diana's lips flattened into a hard line. "I've let that go Sakura. He's—"

"Stubborn as a mule?"

"It will take a much stronger woman that I am to knock down his walls."

"Maybe a you from another dimension."

Diana smirked, "Or maybe you from another dimension."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That's not funny."

After a brief moment of silence, both women laughed. "So how is Tsunade? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She's good. She retired as Hokage and is raising all kinds of sand wherever she goes."

"She left the village?"

Sakura nodded. "She comes back, though. More than she did the first time she left."

"I'd like to see her again. You should tell her to make her way through here again." Sakura tried to picture Wonder Woman and Lady Tsunade hanging out together and couldn't imagine it. It was mind boggling. Then again the idea of her doing the same thing had the same effect on her.

"So…you and Barry, huh?"

Sakura blinked. "Who told you?"

Diana shook her head. "No one did. I've just seen him lately. He's been very happy." Sakura blushed. "I mean, I knew he had feelings for you before. I just thought he'd get over them given your situation with Clark."

"But how did you know it was me? He could have found anyone else Diana."

"And his happiness just happened to coincide with your return? I don't think so."

Sakura looked down. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with dating Barry. It just felt weird for some reason she didn't understand. "Does anyone else know?"

"If you mean does Clark know then the answer is no. Him and Bruce are feuding right now and can't be bothered to take their heads out of their asses to see anything else around them."

Sakura frowned. She only knew one Bruce. "Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne? " Sakura watched as Wonder Woman's eyes widened, and Sakura knew somehow, someway Wonder Woman had made a mistake.

"How does Clark know my benefactor?"

"Sakura, sometimes it's best not to ask questions." Sakura nodded.

"You're right, but now isn't one of those times. What are you hiding from me?"

"Sakura…"

"No, if you didn't want me to know Diana you shouldn't have slipped up. So spill it."

Diana, not wanting to damage even more the relationship she was trying to repair spilled the beans. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Sakura laughed for a good long while before she realized that Diana wasn't laughing with her. She sobered. "You're not joking." Diana shook her head. "You're telling me that the handsome, rich, debonair Bruce Wayne my benefactor is crazy as hell Batman?!" Diana's lips twitched and she nodded.

Sakura felt like a rug had been swept from beneath her feet. "So that means that Batman has been taking care of me since I left Clark."

Diana nodded once more. Sakura grabbed a pillow off the sofa, she was sitting on and used it to try to smother herself. Now it made sense as to why Batman was always able to put listening devices in the place she stayed with Kakashi. He probably had a frickin' key!

"Sakura, stop. You don't want me to give you mouth to mouth if you actually succeed." Sakura moved the pillow and murmured,

"I'm not sure which one is worse yet."

"I am not amused."

Sakura sat up and looked at Diana seriously. "I don't understand why he would do all of this for me. He's never been particularly fond of me."

"…Sakura he's not a bad man. He's an annoying one."

"Still, Diana I don't think I'm comfortable staying here anymore now that I know. I mean he came to bring me back and while I'll be forever grateful that following him brought my son into my life-"

"Your son! You mean—"

Sakura's lips thinned. "I did not leave here pregnant. Superboy is my son. You know that. You brought it up first." Diana's eyes grew large. She tried to speak once more, but Sakura wouldn't allow it. "And you're changing the subject. We're not talking about Conner we're talking about…Bruce."

"Well, then if it bothers you this much you have to go talk to him about it. Maybe that will settle your mind on the matter."

Sakura couldn't help but think she was right. She didn't want her to be, but she didn't have any control over that.

Sakura sighed and silently noted that life in this world not her own was really complicated.

"So, tell me about you and Clark's son."

Sakura nodded and let a silly grin grace her lips. "His name is Conner. He's such a handsome boy. He's smart too." Sakura automatically reached for the phone that was bought was Bruce's money and scowled before unlocking it and showing Wonder Woman a picture she sneakily snapped. Diana gave Sakura a bemused look and Sakura belatedly realized that she probably knew what Conner looked like. Still, she couldn't help but gush. "He said he'd be willing to learn the ninja arts so Sasuke agreed to train him. I wanted to do it myself, but…"

"But what?" Sakura found that she couldn't meet Diana's eyes.

"I don't think I'd be a very good teacher."

"Nonsense. If you want to teach him then do so. The only thing holding you back is yourself." They were wise words that Sakura wondered whether or not she'd be able to heed. Still, she was being given the chance to train her own flesh and blood. The thought was thrilling.

"Maybe you're right."

"I am right. Besides, I'm sure you could use the bonding time."

Sakura smiled. "He's a little prickly still. I'd like for him to get used to me. I'd like to take him home."

Diana's brow raised. "To Konoha?"

"Yes, he deserves the chance to see where he's from."

"Have you mentioned this to Clark?"

Sakura shook her head. "Clark doesn't want him, so Clark doesn't get a say."

"Sakura, you know he still loves you."

"His love for me or lack thereof has nothing to do with Conner coming to Konoha. So just don't Diana." Diana sighed seeing how serious Sakura was on the matter and relented.

"I won't say anything more on the matter."

Sakura nodded her head. "Good. I appreciate that."

A brief silence fell between the two before Diana asked, "So how is your sensei?" Sakura's brow furrowed, trying to figure out what Diana was talking about. They had just talked about Tsu—

"Oh no." Sakura studied Diana's face, noting a slight pink tinge. "Diana, say it isn't so."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tell me you didn't go and fall for Kaka-Sensei!"

"I didn't fall for him."

The pink tinge deepened belying her words. Sakura smacked her face. "This is so weird."


	4. Staying Traught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Conner finds out his mother is no longer single.

He greeted her with a kiss which wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't been at Mount Justice visiting her baby boy who wasn't really a baby. The kiss itself had been phenomenal. The Flash was very adept at the art of making her toes curl and her eyes roll to the back of her head. She wouldn't have said anything at all to him about the situation if she hadn't heard Robin's laughter and then,

"Stay traught Superboy, but I think the Flash is banging your Mom."

Sakura turned to glare at Robin only to realize that Conner was doing the same thing. Sakura almost smiled when she saw that their glare was the same. She didn't because Robin ran off and she realized she had a situation on her hands.

Sakura glanced at Barry who looked at her sheepishly. He was obviously worried that she was angry with him for acting without thinking, but she had kissed him back which showed where her thought process was as well. So there was no way she could be angry at him. Besides, who could stay angry at the Flash?

Sakura reached out a hand and touched his arm reassuringly. She felt the tension ease out of his body, but her eyes were on Conner-who now had a new glare target which so happened to be the Flash.

"Should we talk to him?" Barry inquired, but Sakura shook her head.

"I think it's best if I do it alone, but we need to talk later."

The Flash nodded accepting her words. "I'll catch up to you later then."

Sakura smiled. "You always do." He leaned in to give her another kiss, thought twice about it, and then flashed her a grin before he was gone. Sakura stared at the space where he had been for a second or two with a smile on her lips before she turned and faced her son who looked less than pleased with the turn of events.

Sakura sighed. She should have told him sooner. The truth was she didn't know exactly how. She still had an enraged Sasuke on her hands. She had barely stopped the last few attempts Sasuke had sneakily made on Barry's life. Taking on her son's reaction wasn't exactly appealing.

"Conner," Sakura began and opened her arms to receive what had become a customary hug between the two of them.

"Mother." He replied his tone cold and didn't take her up on her offer for a hug. It was then that Sakura felt the first stirrings of anger. While the address of mother was a new thing between them the mix of respect and disrespect she found intolerable.

"State your problem Conner." She watched as Conner began to work himself up to prepare for the fight.

"When did _that_ happen?"

"Practically since I returned here." Conner fell silent clearly astounded by her answer. "Do you have a problem with the Flash?" Sakura prodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then tell me what it is, instead of acting like a spoiled child. Use your words to express how you feel otherwise you'll just end up a walking ball of anger that someone can take advantage of."

Sakura couldn't help but think about Sasuke. She wondered how different both their lives would have been if he had actually spoken to someone that could get through to him. She wasn't about sit by and let Conner walk down a dark path.

Sakura was surprised out of her thoughts when Conner didn't draw things out and opened up to her immediately.

"He's not…I thought you..." Conner's countenance grew darker as he struggled with words, but Sakura knew what he was trying to say.

"Conner, I don't think your father and I are getting back together. I haven't spoken to him since before I found out who you truly were." Conner wouldn't look at her. "Conner, I love you. My feelings for you are not contingent to my feelings for him."

"But don't you still love him?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her first instinct was to blatantly lie, but she didn't want that hanging between them if he found out the truth later on. She settled for the next best thing-evasion.

"Does it matter if I do or not? We couldn't work things out Conner. There's no point in holding onto a relationship that will never go anywhere. All that breeds is unhappiness."

"And does _he_ make you happy?" Sakura assumed that 'he' was the Flash. Her boyfriend wasn't going to have an easy time winning her son over.

"He does. I adore him Conner."

"But you don't love him."

Sakura fell silent. "No, but I have no doubt that soon I will. He's important to me Conner. He really does makes me happy. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Sakura could tell that Conner didn't want to hear that.

"I wanted…" It made Sakura sad that Conner had such a hard time expressing himself. She had a hard time not completing his thoughts for him, but this was something she knew he needed to say on his own.

"You wanted what?"

"Everyone talked about how human he was when he was with you. How the two of you had this great love that anyone could see just by looking at the two of you together." Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes. "I just thought that given a little time that the two of you would see how much you meant to each other. I wanted us to be a family."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Conner finally turned to face her and the depth of emotion in his face made her heart ache.

"I'm sorry I can't give you the family you want Conner but that doesn't mean you don't have a family. You have me, you have Sasuke-"

Conner snorted and muttered, "You mean the slave driver."

"And others who while they don't know about you yet will accept you the second they do. Conner, I know this isn't the right time or even the right way to do this, but, I want you to come home with me, back to Konoha."

"…what?"

"I think it's important that you more than know about your ninja heritage. I think you should meet the people within your home Village."

"I—"

"You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it."

Conner paused obviously blindsided by her request. He stared at her obviously not sure what to make of her request. Sakura made sure that he saw in her expression that she was earnest.

"Could I come back?"

"If that's what you wanted."

"Would you?"

Sakura hesitated. "I am a loyal ninja of Konohagakure. If my Hokage bid me to stay, I would stay, but no matter where you are or what you decide to do, I will always be a part of your life. I will not abandon you. Even if I die Conner you'll never be alone again."

With no prompting from Sakura, Conner moved toward his mother and gave her the hug he knew he should have given when it was initially asked for. Yet despite everything his mother said he clung to the fact that she said that she would always be a part of his life. She never mentioned coming back and staying for the Flash.

He did know, that his mother had come back for the man he thought of as his father. She still loved him. Things weren't over yet between them. He knew it. He'd take Robin's advice. He'd stay traught.


	5. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew what she had been hiding.

"I'm sorry."

His softly spoken words broke the comfortable silence that they had been encased in. Moonlight gleamed through the windows bathing the man she had come to adore in a pale light. He looked like some sort of ethereal being and it made her heart race to know that right that second he was here with her because he wanted to be. She trailed a hand over his bare chest lightly feeling the contours of his muscles beneath her fingertips. His muscles flexed when she teased them lightly with her chakra stimulating him in ways he hadn't known possible. With a smile, Sakura's eyes softened as she raised her head from his chest and looked into Barry's big blues. He looked truly contrite-as if everything that happened previously was all his fault. She didn't like that he was trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. But maybe that was part of the superhero motif.

They were in his bed. She occasionally stayed the night at his place since taking him back to hers while Sasuke was in residence wasn't the best of ideas. Barry had been trying to convince her to move in with him, but she was being slightly resistant to the idea. It reminded her too much of a situation of the past that she didn't want to repeat. And while she was still trying to figure out how to get herself out from under Batman/Bruce Wayne's thumb moving in with Barry for that reason didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"I know you didn't mean to cause problems. Conner…"

"Doesn't like me." Barry finished.

It was true. Conner didn't like Barry at all and he wasn't trying to like him either. He was never disrespectful to Barry, but he wasn't standing around with arms wide open either. If someone had told her she'd be in this type of mess a year ago, she would have put them through a wall.

Sakura raised her hand and let it trail over Barry's handsome face. She felt a bit of stubble beneath her hand and allowed her fingers to play slightly with the bristles beneath her fingertips. Barry grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips before releasing her. "He just needs time," Barry said nothing further and for some reason, Sakura felt more needed to be said. "Barry, this isn't something you should worry about."

"Are you telling me that's he's not important to you?" Shock graced Sakura's features. She hadn't meant that at all and she supposed that was obvious. "Then I should worry about it. What's important to you is important to me. Even Sasuke, with his assassination attempts, is important to me because you care about him."

Sakura couldn't help the sheepish look that came across her face. "Now that you bring that up. About last week…I'm sure he didn't mean to—"

Barry chuckled. "He meant it and its fine. As long as there's no property damage and no civilians are hurt…and I live through it, we're fine. I'm not that easy to kill."

"You shouldn't encourage him because then he'll start to like you and this whole love/hate relationship will develop and he'll try to kill you more…or make you his lover." Barry paled. "At least that's what happened the last time Sasuke made a friend."

"You ninja are a strange lot."

Sakura laughed and slapped Barry's chest. "Don't clump me in with him. We're two totally different people."

"Mmm," was Barry's reply as he pulled her closer which was difficult since she was already flush against his body. He buried his face in her neck and Sakura giggled a little because it tickled. The moment soon turned somber as Barry asked a question that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

"Sakura, when were you planning on telling me you were going home?" Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She pulled her body back so that she could see his face clearly. Pain shone in his eyes and Sakura, without thinking, showered his face with kisses in an effort to take the pain away.

"No, no, no. Don't misunderstand Barry. I was going to tell you. I promise I was."

" _When_? After I had fallen more in love with you?" His voice sounded slightly broken and an answering pang went through Sakura's heart in response.

Sakura immediately shook her head and knew that she had to admit the truth. She couldn't hide what was on her mind any longer. "No. I was going to tell you when I got the courage to ask you to come with me."

Barry froze so completely that Sakura could no longer feel him breathing. Without further ado she rolled off his chest and sat up on the bed, her back to him. She acknowledged that she was afraid to look at him before he composed himself and before she saw the answer that was in his eyes. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back rapidly. She took a few seconds to make sure that when she spoke next her voice wasn't shaking and he wouldn't be able to tell how close she was to breaking.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard one of your conversations with Conner."

Sakura bowed her head and waited for a second to see if he would reply to her spoken words, but no answer was forthcoming. Sakura bit her bottom lip and realized that she hadn't actually asked. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him lying behind her. He hadn't moved much. He was still on his back, but his head was turned so that he was looking at her motionless form.

"Barry?" Sakura silently cursed herself, knowing that her voice wavered on his name. It sharpened his attention, letting him know that her next words were deathly serious. "Will you come home with me?"

Barry sat up slowly, bringing himself onto his elbow as he reached out for Sakura with his other hand. Their fingers intertwined and Sakura noted how warm he was in comparison to her. "Why do I get the feeling you're asking me to come and stay forever?"

Sakura gave him a wobbly smile. "Because I think I am." Sakura pulled her hand away from Barry's and rose to her feet. Thereafter, she grabbed the sheet that was covering Barry's body and wrapped it around herself and turned to face him.

Emotions warred on his face and Sakura could tell with a glance that she was losing the battle she had just waged to keep him. She pinched the bridge of her nose preparing herself for what she knew she was about to hear.

"Sakura, I can't leave. I have to protect the people in Central City. It's like the criminals in this place have radar as to when I'm not going to be around and they go on a rampage. I can't imagine leaving here with that knowledge. Not to mention that I'm a part of the League. I have to protect this world and I'm not sure I would even fit into yours." Which was the crux of the matter, but Sakura didn't know it.

Sakura shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant and failing. She was devastated at his words even as the situation played out just as she thought it would. She had hoped that maybe she was wrong in her deductions and that maybe they could live somewhat peacefully in her home world. "I knew you were going to say that. I guess that's why it took so long for me to tell you." Sakura looked away from him knowing she was seconds away from crying and not wanting him to see her fall so low. "I should go."

Barry was out of the bed before Sakura could take a single step. "No, Sakura, stay. Let's talk about this."

"What is there to say, Barry?" Sakura tossed her hands in the air exasperated but dropped her hands quickly when the sheet started to fall. "You have to stay and I have to go. I don't know how to make this work."

"Don't go. Just stay. You're here now. Why do you have to go back?"

"I have to take Conner home. He has to meet our Kage. His lineage needs to be established and acknowledged. It's only a matter of time before Sasuke sends a report to Kakashi-sensei about Conner and we won't have a choice in the matter. Besides, I can't take this opportunity away from Conner. He's already lost so much because of Cadmus. He has a right to know where he came from. He has a right to decide if a future in Konoha is what he wants. I can't just send him off alone to do that. What kind of mother would that make me if I did? He's my son Barry and I love him so much it hurts. Cadmus didn't merely take from Conner. They took from me too. By making him the way they did they took years of a relationship that I could have had with him away. I-I just can't ignore that. Not to mention that I have responsibilities, duties to my village. I can't just shirk them. I have things I have to protect too."

Silence fell between the two so that they just stared at each other hoping the other would concede or come up with an alternate plan, but none were forthcoming. Barry eventually raised his hand and trailed a finger down her cheek briefly wiping away the single tear that had escaped from her eyes.

"Sakura, I love you. We can make this work. Just give me time to think about it. Don't run away." Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she looked at Barry.

He extended his hand to her. "Come back to bed." Sakura stared down at the hand that was stretched out to her. She wanted to take it and hold it tightly, but she found herself hesitating. "Don't think, not tonight. Take my hand, come to bed, and let me show you how much I love you."

Sakura knew that she was on the precipice of a major decision. A part of her felt that it would be better for both of them if she walked away now to save them both from more pain. But one look at Barry told her he knew what she was thinking and was begging her not to do it, to give them a chance because they were worth it. And the truth was she asked him to come with her because she believed that too. As much as she had been trying to push the thought away, she couldn't do it anymore. So Sakura decided to put on her big girl panties which caused her to take a deep breath and clasp Barry's hand. He pulled her into his arms and the sheet that was covering her body fell away and was replaced with the warmth that radiated from Barry. He lifted her up and Sakura locked her legs around his waist and let her fingers curl into his hair.

Barry brought his forehead to hers, touching them together. A shudder rippled through Sakura's body as she watched Barry's eyes flicker down to her lips. "Barry," Sakura whispered, but he pulled back and shook his head slowly. "Beloved." He gently corrected before his lips met hers.


	6. Father, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least they agreed on something.

Clark stared at the pair who were oblivious to his presence.

He had come to find her. He missed her, and he understood that it didn't matter why she came back. It didn't matter what lies Batman had fed her to get her back in his world. What mattered was that she loved him enough to return. She had loved him enough to stay until he stopped acting like an idiot.

Finding out his assumption was wrong nearly destroyed him in ways that his enemies had tried, but had never come close to.

Clark's gaze moved from him to her and a feeling took hold in his chest that he couldn't quite identify but thought it felt similar to pain-excruciating pain to be exact. He couldn't stop himself from scanning the area because pain this intense could only come from exposure to Kryptonite. And yet he found none….

She touched him with hands that Clark could still feel on his own body. She gazed at her companion with a smile on her face that once upon a time Clark thought was a look that was reserved for only him. She looked at him with a love that he was certain would be his forever.

Apparently that wasn't the case. He was finding it hard to breathe.

That wasn't what hurt the most. What hurt the most was that she looked truly and purely happy. At that moment, all he could remember was how much pain he had caused her. All he knew was that he had wasted too much time being an ass and had now from the look on her face he could tell that he had lost her. He lost the woman he had grown to love when he never thought he could love again. He was such a fool. Clark ran a hand over his face and disappeared before anyone could take note that he was there at all.

Or so he thought.

:::

Clark was seconds away from walking inside the Daily Planet when he saw a familiar face leaning against the building. The boy who was calling himself Conner Kent looked directly at him and arched a brow. Clark narrowed his eyes as Conner pushed himself off the wall and walked past him and in a low voice that only he could hear spoke.

"Good morning Superman." Conner kept walking and despite himself, Clark felt his head turning to follow his trek with his eyes. In the same low voice, Conner continued to speak. "You finally realized that she's moved on. If you dislike this situation as much as I do it would be in your best interests to come speak with me."

Clark told himself that he should just ignore the boy. What Sakura did and who she did it with wasn't his problem nor was it his business. Things were over between them. He had royally messed things up between the two of them. They weren't ever getting back together and that was for the best. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

And yet Clark found himself following the boy. His steps were unhurried yet steady and as time wandered by he found himself becoming more and more impatient. He was seconds away from letting his displeasure be known when Conner led him to a park and sat down on a nearby bench. Gingerly Clark sat down beside him allowing plenty of space between the two them. It was early morning and no one was really about besides an occasional early morning jogger.

"How did you find out who I am?"

"It wasn't rocket science." Clark's eyes narrowed and not for the first time he found himself wanting to choke the boy.

"Why are you here?" Clark demanded in an effort to cut the visit as short as possible.

"We're leaving soon. My mother is taking me to her home, where she grew up."

"Your mother?" Clark frowned trying to understand before he finally remembered what Batman told him. The boy wasn't his clone. He was a genetic hybrid of his and Sakura's. He had thought Batman was, for some reason of his own, bullshitting him. But maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was true.

Conner gave him a derisive look. "You know her as Sakura."

"She's going back?" Clark felt a sliver of alarm rush through his body and he almost rose to his feet but stopped himself barely. Maybe he was something of a masochist but he'd rather see her happy with Barry in this world than for her to return to her own world and him not see her at all.

Clark closed his eyes tightly realizing just how much he loved Sakura. Her green eyes flashed before him. He could clearly see her angry, her teasing, her bored. And then he remembered something he wished he hadn't. The two of them together in his fortress of Solitude. He remembered her allowing him to lay his head in her lap and weep for the loss of Lois. When was the last time he had even thought of Lois? Would she feel like he had betrayed her memory by falling for someone else? No. That wasn't Lois. Lois would kick his ass for messing things up as badly as he had.

Regret. He was feeling a lot of that just like his father told him he would if he didn't hold on to Sakura while he could. He was wrong and he wished he could go back in time and change what he'd done. But it wasn't like he could fly around the world backwards and reverse time.

Wait…

"She's falling in love with him. If you don't do something your chances of winning her back are going to go to hell. Truthfully, they probably already have."

The image of Sakura and Barry together appeared in his mind. Her genjutsu was gone for some reason he couldn't phantom and she had allowed him to see her. It was as if she trusted him to protect her.

He hadn't been able to do that. He was the strongest man in the world and he didn't seem to ever be able to protect the women he loved—not even from himself.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Conner ignored the question and kept talking. "She asked him to come with us to Konoha. As of right now he isn't coming, but that is subject to change because he loves her. I wouldn't be surprised if he loves her more than you do."

Clark began to grind his teeth at the implication that anyone could love Sakura more than he did. He spoke thoughtlessly letting his discontent and anger guide him in ways he never had before. "That's not possible."

Conner's familiar blue eyes pierced his. "Oh? Then why aren't the two of you together?" Clark again stifled the urge to choke the boy and watched as Conner rose to his feet. "Quit being an ass and _do_ something before you lose her for good—not that you deserve her anyway."

Conner strode away not once looking back. Even if he had there wouldn't have been anyone there to see.

:::

There was only one person Clark could go to. There was only one person in his corner one hundred percent where Sakura was concerned. So when the Amazon said those five words he was beyond stunned.

"I'm sorry. I can't help."

She looked at him solemnly and he could see the pity in her eyes. He'd never admit it, but that pity almost completely crushed his hope at salvaging something of his relationship with Sakura to pieces.

"Diana, I'm going to lose her. She's dating Barry. She's going back home. How am I supposed to fix anything if she does that?"

Diana shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"And what makes you think she won't return? She has already come back once."

"And she only did that because of Batman's interference." The words were bitter in his throat but he tried to push those feelings aside because there were more important things in his life.

"Clark, she's happy with Barry. Can't you let her be happy?"

Clark wanted Sakura to be happy. And logically he knew that pursuing her now could make her very unhappy. But he had no intention of being overbearing or disrespectful. In fact, he made a mental note to go and talk to Barry. He didn't want to put a strain on his relationship with Barry-well, more of a strain. He had a right to know his intentions.

"If she really loves him then it shouldn't be a problem Diana. She'll reject me without a second thought. But I don't know that she loves him and I won't know until I try to win her back. So please, this is the only time I'll ask you for help with this. I can't lose her." Clark pushed back the thought that he already had. He couldn't focus on that.

Diana sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Clark's brain began formulating a plan that started with one important detail. "I need you to tell me how to get to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The request obviously surprised Diana, but she nodded her head, took a deep breath and started talking even though she knew that Sakura was going to kill her.

The things one did for friendship.

When she was finished speaking Diana asked an important question that she knew Clark needed to ask himself. "You know Conner is Sakura's son and she adores him. She won't be with you if you continue to treat the boy as you have. Are you willing to accept the boy as your own?"

Clark thought about Conner for a second and how they annoyed the hell out of each other. However, he had a feeling they had at least one thing in common. They both wanted Sakura to be with him instead of Barry. Not to mention Clark knew how much Sakura wanted a family of her own. He had been scared to mention to Sakura that he didn't know if they would be capable of having children together. Maybe the boy was a blessing. "If he's willing to accept me."

Diana nodded. "Alright then. You should know one thing." Clark raised a brow curiously. "When you go to Konoha I'm coming with you."


	7. The Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her baby boy was too young for this.

As time went on it was common for you to discover more and more things about yourself. When Sakura went to Mount Justice to discuss with Conner details about their imminent departure she learned something new. Something that she didn't necessarily like.

Sasuke was chuckling at her side at the scene before them. Sakura turned her head and scowled at him but as usual, he paid her no heed.

"Like mother, like son." Sasuke's voice rumbled before he moved to the boy and pulled him off the girl, the Martian, in his arms. Conner stiffened at the touch and turned to see the visitors he should have heard arrive. The fact that he hadn't heard them approach bothered Sasuke more than he cared to admit. Conner rose to his feet and turned to look at his mother, therefore, turning his back on Sasuke.

The Martian looked horrified and Sasuke felt his amusement grow. She jumped to her feet and began to stammer, "Ms. Haruno…I—"

Sasuke arched a brow and gave Sakura an amused look that he was certain she didn't see. She looked just as horrified as the Martian. Sasuke glanced at Conner and noted the embarrassment on his face and wondered whether or not he should help the boy out since Sakura was seconds away from losing her mind. Staying silent would provide pure entertainment, but it was possible that he'd have to try and save the Martian's life later. That seemed like too much trouble.

"Relax Sakura. I'm sure it's not the first time you've seen someone's tongue stuck down a throat. If I recall, you rather enjoy having one simultaneously in your mouth and in your-"

" _Sasuke_!" Sakura yelled her face turning a wonderful shade of red. Sasuke glanced at Conner giving him a look that clearly said he owed him. Conner slightly nodded his head agreeing. Sasuke moved grabbed the Martian by the arm and began to drag her out of the room. She protested slightly but Sasuke ignored it.

When he was alone with the girl he watched as she fidgeted uncertainly. She was uncomfortable and he preferred it that way. Sasuke would never admit that he only wanted the people he loved to be comfortable with him. He would also never admit that he could count the people he loved on one hand with a digit to spare.

"Conner is Sakura's son." Her eyes darted to his and she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Conner told me."

"Sakura isn't fond of Martians." Sasuke's amusement deepened when a wave of discomfort visibly washed over her. "Am I wrong in thinking you want her approval?"

The Martian looked at him finally becoming suspicious. It took her a little too long in Sasuke's opinion which meant he didn't approve of her being a good choice for Conner. In Sasuke's own way he cared for the boy too. What was Sakura's was his—he didn't care whether she agreed with him or not. It was true. He only wanted what was best for the boy. He'd be damned if he didn't get it. And if he found any fault in the Martian….

"What do you want from me?"

Sasuke smirked.

:::

"I guess I'm not the only one with secrets," Sakura said and glanced at Conner who moved to her and gave her a hug. Sakura allowed herself to wrap her arms around him and give him a squeeze. She pulled back and watched as Conner shifted looking extremely uncomfortable.

"So when were you going to tell me about her?" Sakura inquired and moved to sit down at the spot where she caught her son making out with a Martian and then changed her mind and decided to stand. Conner didn't reply and Sakura assumed that the answer was something along the lines of 'no time soon' if not 'never'. Sakura tried her best to tamper down on her anger because she knew she was being irrational.

Yes, to her he was her one-year-old son, but he had the raging hormones of a seventeen-year-old. She had to keep that in mind. In fact, she was certain she could, but she had developed a prejudice that she was apparently going to have to get over.

"You don't like her." Sakura scoffed at Conner's words. The village idiot could see that. Sakura meant to say something reassuring, but what came out was, "I like her just fine when her tongue isn't rammed down the throat of my son."

Conner smirked. "Pot and Kettle, Mom."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't bring Barry into this."

"I never said his name once." Written all over Conner's face was 'but I should have'. The boy barely escaped being hit but Sakura managed to adjust her bust before it decided to combust.

"She's not coming with us to Konoha." Conner didn't reply to that and Sakura grew alarmed. She expected some type of protest or anger. Unsettling quiet was the least of her expectations. "Conner, what's going on?"

"I haven't told her I'm leaving."

Sakura felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She could see her son running at light speed toward 'relationship problems'. And the truth was she wanted him to. She didn't want him dating the Martian. They had no respect for the sanctity of the mind and while she was aware that one of her closest friends specialized in the mind after the Chunin exams Ino had never once tried to touch her mind again.

She wanted to remain silent and tell him merely that she supported him no matter what he decided to do and leave it at that and watch in secret glee as his relationship with the Martian crumbled. And yet to this day she wished someone had sat down at seriously cautioned on her on the mess that she was stepping in when she had agreed to a relationship with Sasuke and Naruto. Sure, Tsunade had spoken to her and even her sensei had asked her if she was sure of what she was doing but no one tried to talk to her logically about the situation and the problems she may face in the future. She wished someone had. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have all ended things a lot sooner if they had just been honest with each other or maybe they would have been able to work things out.

With that in mind, Sakura found herself doing the last thing she wanted to do.

"And do you think that's wise?" Conner looked at her suspiciously and Sakura scowled. "I'm not trying to break the two of you up Conner-although I personally don't think I would be wrong if I tried to do so. You can't trust Martians." Sakura frowned realizing that she hadn't been able to keep that thought to herself. She knew the lack of trust had a lot to do with Inner Sakura who was currently screaming at her to shut her mouth. She wished she could listen.

"And trusting Sasuke is so much better. I don't think he's a good guy." Inner Sakura who had always been an advocate of Sasuke fell silent.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't think he's a good guy either, but I also don't think he's a bad one. Everything in this world isn't black and white. It's murky out there. And it's not always easy to classify a person as this or that. How'd you know about Sasuke anyway?"

"I saw him try and kill the Flash a few times."

"A few…Conner!"

Conner merely shrugged. "Maybe I'm not a good guy either."

And Sakura somehow knew that they weren't only talking about how Conner could sit by and idly let Sasuke try and kill Barry. Actually, she had a feeling there was a lot more to this story than she was being told and made up her mind to have a long conversation with Sasuke later to see what he knew.

"Why do you say that?" Conner didn't reply and Sakura sighed. "Look. I'm not going to lie and say I'm ridiculously happy that you and the Martian-"

"Her name is M'gann."

Sakura ignored him and continued, "Are together. So I'll say this. The quickest way to end a relationship with a girl is to keep secrets. We tend not to like them-at all."

Conner nodded and fell silent for a while before saying, "You don't like her. Why would you help me?"

"Does she make you happy?" Again Conner nodded. "Then that's why."

Seconds later Sakura swore she saw guilt on Conner's face but it was gone so quickly she was certain she had imagined it. So she moved on.

"But don't think I'm not going to give her hell—because I am. And damn it all to hell Conner, what's wrong with the pretty archer?"

Conner sighed.

 


	8. Showing Cards

Superman and the Flash were in the Watchtower when the man in blue finally got up the nerve to talk to the speedster. Barry had just finished a conversation with Bruce about a mission and was about to walk away when Clark called out to him.

"Flash!" Both Barry and Bruce looked in his direction. One held a curious look on his face while the other was assessing. Superman ignored them both. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Barry said before turning to Bruce, "I'll catch up with you later." Bruce nodded curtly and stalked off without a word of farewell to either of them, which wasn't something that was unusual. When Batman was out of sight Barry spoke again, "Is everything alright?"

Superman sighed. The answer to that question was no, but what he said was, "Can we talk somewhere privately?"

"Lead the way, Big Guy," Flash replied and the two of them walked to find a place that wasn't occupied by various other heroes. It didn't take too long. For some reason, Clark found that he took Barry to a spot that Sakura loved on the Watchtower. A place where she would look down at the Earth in awe of its splendor. Together, Barry and Clark they looked down at it in silence that was broken by Clark's deafening words.

"I love her." Barry stiffened. There was only one person that he could be talking about and Barry knew instinctively that he wasn't going to like the course of this conversation. Clark didn't see Barry's reaction as his gaze remained on the Earth. "I think I could have continued to love her silently if she stayed here with you."

"Superman, what are you saying? I don't understand." Or he didn't want to understand. He had seen with his own eyes just how much Sakura was willing to sacrifice for the man in front of him. Her very life she put on the line.

And she never once said a bitter word about Clark and he knew she held deep scars from their relationship. Barry also couldn't ignore the fact that he wouldn't even have Sakura in his life right now if she hadn't come back for Clark. It was more than enough for Barry to feel insecure about if he let himself.

Clark turned his head and faced Barry. His gaze was steady and strong which only unsettled Barry more.

"I'm saying I know she's going back to Konoha. I'm saying that if she does that, then there's a chance that I'll never see her again and that is not something I'm okay with." Clark took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to live my life without her in it. If she goes home I'm going to follow her and I'm going to try and win her back."

Barry's hands clenched into fists. "You think you're the only one that loves her? I love her too. You walked away from her. You let her go. You don't get to just waltz back into her life like everything is fine. Sakura is happy with me. She wants to be with me. We're building a life together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"With you here and her there? How is that supposed to work out?"

"How it works is none of your business. That's between me and her so just back off Superman."

Superman raised his hands up. "I didn't tell you all of this to make you angry."

"What did you think would happen when you came and told me this? That I would smile and wish you luck? That I'd gracefully step aside? You're an idiot."

"You're right, I am. If I wasn't I never would have let her go in the first place." Barry fell silent as something in his words struck a chord within him. "I know I'm wrong for even trying to win her back in the first place. And there's nothing I can say that can excuse my actions. I can't even ask for your forgiveness because I'm not sure if the shoe was on the other foot I would be able to forgive you." Superman looked down. "This is all I can do." Superman turned and began walking away but Barry's voice made his footsteps falter.

"I trust Sakura. I know how she feels about me."

Clark didn't turn around, but said, "Does she love you?"

"She does."

"And did she tell you that or are you just assuming?" Barry fell silent and something like hope fluttered to life in Clark's heart. "I can't assume-no, I won't assume that she loves you. If that's how she feels then that is something she will have to tell me herself. I won't go on hearsay."

"How are you going to protect Metropolis in her world? Are you just going to turn your back on the people there? They depend on you."

"Supergirl." Clark immediately replied and then turned over and looked at Barry over his shoulder. A part of Clark was aware that Barry thought he was bluffing about following her, but he couldn't be sure. "I told her about Sakura and how I feel for her. She agreed to help me out."

Because they were family and that's what families did. Although Supergirl had heard of Sakura. The incident with the Kryptonite wasn't something that he had been able to hide. She had been blunt and said that she didn't trust her and that he should keep his guard up. He had done his best to reassure her that Sakura was someone who could be trusted despite what she may have heard from other members of the League. He didn't know whether he had gotten through to her, but he was certain he must have, to a degree because she had agreed to watch out for Metropolis while he tried to earn his place at the side of the woman he loved.

Clark made a move to leave once more only to hear Barry say, "You're a bastard, Superman." To which he replied, "I know."

"Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

Clark felt a bit of bitterness emerge and asked, "I don't know, Flash. Did our friendship mean anything when you moved in on her when you knew we both still had feelings for each other?"

 


	9. Extended Family

Sakura wanted to snatch Conner and run home to Konoha and not look back. However, she couldn't do that for more than one reason. The first being Barry Allen also known as the Flash. A part of her knew that there was just no way she could be in a relationship with him and not be a part of his world. She'd have to go back and forth. At least that was her tentative plan. She hadn't yet discussed the idea with Conner nor Barry.

Her second motive was the reason why Sakura was in Smallville with Conner behind her fidgeting. Sakura hadn't knocked on the door yet because every time she tried Conner caught her hand and stopped her from doing it.

After the third time, she turned and looked at him exasperated. "Conner! _Why_?"

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be? They're your family."

"They're _his_ family."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And by extension yours. It's their right, not his to decide whether or not they want-"

The door swung open before Sakura could finish her statement and Martha Kent was looking at both of them expectantly with her hands on her hips. "Well, are you two going to stand on the porch all day or are you going to come in?"

Sakura and Conner exchanged a look. Conner was bewildered while Sakura was amused. Sakura had forgotten how much she liked Martha Kent.

"We're coming in Mrs. Kent," Sakura said as the woman moved aside and allowed them entrance.

In mere minutes they were settled, and the woman was bustling about in the kitchen bringing out snacks for them both-chocolate chip cookies.

"Jonathan is at the store. He'll be back shortly. I hope the two of you weren't planning on a short visit."

"No, ma'am. I brought Conner here to meet you."

Martha studied Sakura silently and said, "It's not that I'm not happy to see you Sakura." Sakura felt Conner stiffen at her side and reassuringly patted him on the leg because she somehow knew that Martha's next statement wasn't going to be about him, but rather about her. "It's just that I'm wondering why you're bringing my grandson here to meet me for the first time and not Clark. Are the two of you back together? Is he meeting the two of you here later?"

Sakura closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She knew about Conner. She had automatically called him her grandson and Sakura was secretly thrilled that she wasn't going to be as bullheaded about this situation as Clark was. Still, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how she knew. "Mrs. Kent," Sakura began noting the woman's frown.

"Now, Sakura you know I told you not to call me that. Calling me Ma is perfectly alright and if you're insistent I'll accept Martha."

Sakura nodded her head and began again, "Martha, I'm here to introduce my son to you. This is Conner."

Martha paused and stared at Sakura for a while obviously putting a few things together. The woman was brilliant, and Sakura knew it. Sakura had nothing but respect for Martha Kent especially when she uttered her next words.

"Clark's not coming, is he? He doesn't know you're here."

"No, ma'am," Conner said giving Sakura a brief respite.

"And you and Clark aren't back together."

Sakura gave her a smile that probably looked as fake as it felt. "We decided it would be for the best if we went our separate ways."

"But Sakura, sweetie, I don't understand. The two of you love each other so much."

Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Mrs-Martha. I can't talk about this." Sakura felt tears sting her eyes because Clark's family was important to her and she just realized that she had lost them too. "I just came because I felt that you should meet Conner."

Martha studied her for a long moment before nodding and turning her attention back to Sakura's son. It was Conner's turn to squirm as Martha stared at him a smile slowly growing on her lips.

"You're quite a handsome boy, aren't you?"

Sakura smothered a smile when she saw Conner's cheeks redden. Thankfully, Jonathan spared him by making an entrance. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Sakura Haruno, come over here and give me a hug."

Sakura rose to her feet and went into Jonathan Kent's arms and allowed him to squeeze her tightly. Despite herself, she felt amusement creep into her when he pulled her back by her shoulders and looked her over.

"You're looking healthy. Why haven't you been by?"

Sakura shifted awkwardly on her feet before evading with a cheeky grin. "I'm here now aren't I?" Jonathan gave her a sharp looking which only made Sakura's smile widen.

"Jonathan come meet Conner." Sakura and Jonathan turned toward the two and went to join them. And the first awkward words out of Jonathan's mouth were, "Boy are you the splitting image of Clark at that age. Let me go get the pictures."

Martha and Sakura shared a look. Sakura merely shrugged. She didn't want to explain just how out of sorts their relationship with Clark was. Despite it, she wanted to see pictures of Clark when he was younger.

So Jonathan broke out the pictures, and Sakura saw just how right he was. Conner was nearly identical to a younger Clark. It saddened her that there was nothing of herself that she could see when she looked at Conner, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that he felt like her and that was enough.

Jonathan regaled them with tales of Clark when he was younger that even Conner reluctantly found amusing. At the end of her visit, Sakura felt like she understood Clark a little better. She wondered if perhaps that had been the point.

Eventually, Martha took Conner to the kitchen leaving Sakura alone with Jonathan. She was well aware that he had a few questions of his own.

"How did this happen, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, "The consensus is that someone took my DNA as well as Clark's and made Conner. We don't know why yet. I'm not even sure I care. He's here, and I love him."

Jonathan nodded understanding the sentiment.

"And your reasoning behind bringing the boy here today?"

Sakura sighed knowing they were going to cut to the heart of the matter. "I'm taking Conner back home with me." Sakura fell silent and let those words sink in. She watched the growing horror on Jonathan's face before she squashed it. "I would never try to keep him out of your lives forever. He's your grandson." 'Despite whatever Clark may think.' Sakura silently added. "You have a right to know him. I'm here today to ask whether or not you want to spend some time with him before we leave."

"You know the answer to that question, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Conner's agreeable, but the situation with Clark could get messy, and I don't want that."

"You know Clark better than that Sakura-and even if you don't know, this is my house, not his. I'll allow whoever I want in it. Now, I hate to seem nosey, and I don't want to sick Martha on you, but what's going on with you and Clark? Why aren't the two of you—no, the three of you working on your family?"

Sakura gave Jonathan a bittersweet smile. "I'm seeing someone else."

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck, "I can see how that would make things difficult."

Sakura could only laugh.


	10. The Influence of Sasuke...is probably a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura should never leave Sasuke alone.

Sakura Haruno on more than one occasion has stated that Sasuke Uchiha deliberately antagonizes the general populace.  Sasuke has never denied Sakura’s statement and he never would.  This action was not Sasuke admitting that there was any granule of truth to Sakura’s words.  It was merely Sasuke being Sasuke. 

So when Sasuke showed up at Mt. Justice in search of the one called M’gann or Ms. Martian it was merely Sasuke being Sasuke.  It was also a case of impeccable timing. 

Sakura was with her costumed freak. 

No, Sasuke wasn’t the least bit bitter about that.  Or maybe he was but he’d never admit that to anyone—not to Naruto and not to himself either.  Sakura was happy, and he made a promise to himself.  If Sakura were happy, he wouldn’t interfere…too much.  However, some things just couldn't be avoided.

Sasuke was still of a mind frame that whatever belonged to Sakura, belonged to him.  With that basis, Conner Kent very much belonged to him.  He was a part of Sasuke’s family that consisted thus far of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. 

Now while Sasuke was a pain in the ass he was never one without good reason. 

Whenever a member of his family was unhappy, he made it his personal mission to fix that shit.  Admittedly, he didn’t always go about it in the best ways—the situation between Naruto and Sakura being a prime example.  But the point was there were some things he couldn’t let just stand.

And that is where Lex Luthor came in.

Since Sasuke’s return to the odd world that Sakura had run off to and her discovery of her son Sasuke had made it a point to study the man.  Sasuke never got too close as he had learned that to underestimate an opponent was a dangerous endeavor.  And from that distance, he found out that he had no choice but to get close to the man.  He had a plan to do just that.

Conner was with his grandparents. 

Sasuke was glad the boy had some family that he didn’t wish would go fuck themselves.  Conner was a good kid, and they deserved to know that.  The boy was also devilish as hell.  He could respect that, and he knew Naruto would too.   

Sasuke had been training Conner.  He expected that Sakura would soon take over the job, but until she did he had no problem fulfilling the duty.  Conner wasn’t much of a talker which was a plus in Sasuke’s book.  And from what he had learned during their training sessions he was not even a little happy that his mother wasn’t in a relationship with his father.  It had led to Sasuke casually offering to try and kill the one called the Flash.  He couldn’t do the deed because that would make Sakura unhappy but to torment another person for the sheer hell of it…well, Sasuke is Sasuke.

The boy had looked so hopeful that Sasuke hadn’t been able to resist making the Flash’s life a living hell.  Plus, as a bonus, it was entertaining. 

The Bat’s bird was gone. 

Presumably, they were together and that suited Sasuke just fine.  The fewer witnesses to his actions the better. 

The archer wasn’t there either. 

He had no idea where she was nor did he care.   Although he did silently admit, he understood why Sakura groused so much about Conner choosing the Martian instead of the Archer.  The girl was quite the spitfire and would be able to hold her own against Conner. Not in a physical way, but rather in a mental one. 

The only one that remained was the sea dweller.  The leader. 

“You are here for M’gann.”  Sasuke arched a brow at Kaldur wondering what he was planning to do with this information.  “She does not trust you.”

Sasuke smirked amused by this and offered a reply.  “Most people don’t.”

“And yet someone as respected as Sakura keeps you by her side.”

The boy was trying to understand him and Sasuke wondered why.    “You want to know why.”

“If you wish to share the information.  Otherwise, I won’t pry.  However, I would ask that you leave M’gann in peace.”

“You think I would hurt her?”

“I believe that you would do whatever you felt suited your purpose.”  Sasuke inclined his head.   That was very true.

“It is her choice to speak with me or not.  She’ll know why I’m here.”

Kaldur conceded the point and yet he didn’t yield.  Sasuke decided that he liked the boy.

“Conner is a part of my family now, and M’gann is his woman.”  Sasuke let the kid fill in the blanks as he wished.  He was probably far from accurate in his assumptions, but Sasuke didn’t care as long as he met his end goal. 

“Are you claiming M’gann as family as well?”  He wasn’t.  Sakura, though she had never said the exact words, didn’t approve of M’gann and Sasuke was reserving judgment. 

“Family is very important to a shinobi.  When we leave, she will be alone and unprotected.”

“She can take care of herself and if she cannot then we will take care of her.”

Sasuke scowled.  “Just like your Justice League took care of Sakura the last time she was here?  Forgive me if I’m a bit skeptical.”

Kaldur narrowed his eyes.  He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were delayed by the appearance of the Martian in question.  She laid a hand on Kaldur’s arm and squeezed it lightly. 

“It’s okay Kaldur.  I’ll talk to him.”

Sasuke didn’t bother to hide his smirk. 

“Are you certain this is what you wish?  You don’t owe him anything.”

M’gann met Sasuke’s eyes as said, “It’s as he said.  This is Conner’s family.  Conner has never negated his claim, so I’ll speak to him.”

:::

Sasuke wasn’t foolish.  He wasn’t going to give her the home advantage.  They left Mt. Justice and he watched as the girl changed her appearance to look more human. For some reason, though, her change in skin tone displeased Sasuke for reasons he didn’t understand. 

“What is your reply?”  Sasuke demanded as soon as they were far enough away to be unheard by any people in the surrounding area.  Sasuke had approached the Martian and offered his assistance in winning Sakura over if she made a deal with him.  Sasuke had thought long and hard over what he knew of the Martian’s powers.  He had deduced with her attack on Sakura’s mind it was likely that her skills were similar to that of the Yamanaka. 

He could use skills like that.

“What you want me to do is wrong.” 

“If you honestly thought it was wrong it wouldn’t have taken you this long to say it.  Or rather, if it bothered your conscious so much you would have protested quickly.”

M’gann remained stonily silent.

“I’m not acting on a whim.   Luthor is a dangerous man-especially to Conner.  He is a threat that must be eliminated.”

“I don’t kill.”

“If I wanted him dead I’d do it myself.”  Sasuke could tell by her expression that she believed him.  She should.  But as much as he wanted the man dead he wouldn’t cross that line—unless he came to Konoha and then all bets were off.  Sasuke actually wanted Luthor to make such a stupid decision.  He could just imagine the warmth of Luthor’s blood on his hands as he pulled his heart from his chest after he rammed a Chidori into it.  “What I want is all data that he has collected on Conner.  I can get that myself, but I also want Luthor’s mind wiped of any knowledge of the boy—and I want him never to be able to recover it.”

“I don’t understand how this helps Conner.”

“People are tools to be used in the game of life.  I won’t allow Conner to be Luthor’s pawn.  And I definitely won’t allow Sakura to be his Queen.”

Sasuke waited silently for the answer he knew was forthcoming.

“If it’s to protect Conner then…”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Hardest Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura says goodbye to her lover and the DCU only to find trouble on the horizon.

Sakura felt a sense of foreboding as Flash held her in his arms.  Sakura burrowed herself deeper in the Flash’s arms and ignored Sasuke’s snarl since it was practically standard and a lot better than outright violence.  He was learning to control his temper, and Sakura was proud of him.

 It was nighttime.  Sasuke wanted to leave under cover of darkness because he didn’t want to lead someone back to Konoha easily.  Sakura understood that and didn’t fight him on it.  Instead, she had changed her sleeping patterns and was now prepared to travel the entire night.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”  Sakura met Barry’s eyes, and she knew she had a little too much hope in her heart.  She wanted more than anything to keep Barry with her.  Leaving him behind felt so wrong.

The Flash’s lips turned down in a frown.  He gently pulls Sakura away and ran a finger down her cheek.  Sakura allowed herself to savor his touch and let out a small sigh.  “Sakura, we talked about this.  I took some time off work, and I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Promise?” 

Barry flashed a winning smile that Sakura returned automatically.  “Promise of a lifetime, sweetheart.”  Flash pulled her close and lightly kissed her lips.  Reluctantly Sakura pulled herself out of his arms and stepped back.  She turned and looked at Sasuke and Conner who were waiting for her.  Neither looked even a little bit happy at witnessing her and Barry’s goodbyes.  A part of Sakura felt that it was the wrong time to leave.  She knew that if Conner spent time in Konoha and away from Barry then it would take much longer for him to adjust. Barry was going to be a part of their lives, and there wasn’t anything she even wanted to do to change that. 

 But…she needed to go home even though she was going to miss Barry so much. 

“Okay, then I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Sakura stole another quick kiss before going to join the others.  She felt a shift in the wind and knew that Barry had gone.  Sakura tried to rub the ache in her chest away to no avail. 

“Alright, I’m ready.”  Sasuke nodded his head then started running, and Sakura moved with him.  She paused when she realized that Conner wasn’t following.  She turned to look back at him only to see an expression on his face that she didn’t understand. 

“Mother,” he began.  “I—“  Before he could say another word his body began to convulse, and Sakura called out to Sasuke who made it back to their sides swiftly.  Sakura watched as Conner’s eyes roll to the back of his head and Sakura caught him before he hit the ground.  Slowly Sakura lowered Conner to the ground.  Her fingers darted to his neck noting that his pulse was still strong and steady.  He was still breathing on his own.

Sakura didn’t have time to do anything else before she noticed that Clark and Diana had fallen from the sky.  Clark is walking her way with a determined look on his face and Sakura didn’t have time to look at him because her son lay on the ground convulsing for reasons unknown.  Panic began to build in her, but she firmly pushed it aside and let her chakra come to her fingertips.

She didn’t hear Clark as he said, “Sakura let me take him.” He had to say it three times.  When he tried to take him from her forcibly, Sakura snarled, and then Sasuke got involved. And it’s always bad when Sasuke feels like he had to get involved.  It’s worse when Sakura didn’t give a damn if he did or not.

* * *

 

Clark could move him out of the way if he wanted to.  It was very tempting just to push him and get to Sakura’s side.  He really, _really_ didn’t like Sasuke, but he resolved to push that aside. The boy, Conner, needed medical attention and he could get him to the Watchtower in seconds if Sakura would just let him grab the kid.  Clark glanced at Wonder Woman who was watching the scene with narrowed eyes while Sakura…did whatever it was that she did to heal people.  He heard her murmuring lowly, “Conner, come on baby boy, fight this.”

“I can take him to the Watchtower,”  Clark said trying to reason with Sasuke.  “We can help him.”

Sasuke raised a brow, “And I’m supposed to believe that suddenly you give a damn about our boy?  Who the fuck are you anyway?”  _I’m his father._ It’s on the tip of his tongue.  He wanted to say it, but he knew he didn’t have the right.  So Clark choked the words down, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.  He felt his eyes start to warm and fought to hold back his heat vision.  Injuring someone wasn’t going to help.   He felt Diana join him at his side.

“Sasuke we only want to help.”  Diana said cautiously, “And time is essential to helping him.  Just let us take him.”

“Hell no.”

“Sasuke!”  He heard Sakura cry out, “It’s his chakra.  Something is wrong with his chakra.  We need to get him back to Konoha.   I need Tsunade and Shizune.  I’m having a shit fuck of a time getting him stabilized.”

Clark’s eyes widened.  He couldn’t recall ever hearing Sakura swear like that.  Maybe he had, or maybe it was the edge of hysteria that he heard in her voice that made it clearer in his brain. 

Sasuke never took his eyes off Clark when he said, “Then go.  Now.  I’ll meet you in Konoha.”

Clark watched as Sakura bit into her finger.  Blood gushed from her hand, and Clark gasped at what, to him, seemed to be a very vicious act of self-mutilation.  Sakura slammed her hand to the ground, a puff of smoke appeared, and then a small, as well as a large slug, appeared.   Sakura picked up a small one and placed it on Conner’s chest.  “Keep him stable.”  She scooped Conner up in her arms and moved to the giant slug.

“Take me to wherever Lady Tsunade is Katsuyu.”  The creature didn’t reply, and before Sakura disappeared, he called out her name.  He watched as her eyes turned to him, but she looked through him.  All he could see was raw, naked fear in her eyes, and without further thought, he floated up in the air no longer allowing Sasuke to block him.  He heard rather than saw Sasuke move to make an attempt to intercept him, but Diana wouldn’t allow it.  He heard her arguing with Sasuke.

“It’s his son too.  He has a right to be with him right now.”

“He’s ignored Conner since before we even arrived.  He doesn’t have any fucking rights.”

“Maybe you’re right.”  Diana conceded, “But nevertheless there may be something he can do to help save the boy.  It is to Conner’s benefit that he stays around.  You can get rid of him later if you want but now is not the time.”

Clark didn’t hear Sasuke’s reply.  He supposed it didn’t matter because he sat on the back of the slug behind Sakura.  He wrapped his arms around Sakura who was curled around Conner and seconds later the four of them disappeared. 


End file.
